jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrashBash/My Jurassic/Aquatic/Glacier Park (in development)
Since I've seen other people doing this, I thought it might be fun to do my own version...but in order to keep it better organised, I'm going to go through this in blog form. Introduction *JURASSIC PARK The largest of all the parks, Jurassic Park is home to many different species of dinosaurs, from ferocious carnivores to tiny herbivores, plus everything in between. Large expansive paddocks allow for multiple dinosaurs to graze and browse together, just as they would have done in life. Be sure to check out our Velociraptor feeding talk, where our pack of vicious little hunters help us sort out the fact from fiction. Also look out for our walk-through bird aviary, our dino petting-zoo, our massive mixed-species pterosaur aviary and our mammal house, highlighting the evolution of our earliest ancestors. *AQUATIC PARK Set by the sea, this aquarium recreates the most natural environment for the marine life that has existed since life itself began. Take a journey through time from when weird and wonderful invertebrates dominated the ocean, to the earliest whales and dolphins. Highlights include our "Hell's Aquarium" walk-through tunnel and our Amphibian house. Be sure to attend our live shows, featuring our Mosasaurus and Dorudon. *GLACIER PARK Get up close and personal to some of the ice ages biggest creatures. Hire a jeep for the day, and you can drive through our large reserves and feed many of our prehistoric mammals and birds. Whilst there, be sure to see our breeding pride of Smilodon, currently with five new cubs. The adventure continues out of the car, with our Mammoth training sessions and Fantastic Feathers bird show. Take the time to see our Great Auk pool, reptile house and nocturnal house as well. Jurassic Park Carnivore Island This island houses two of the largest carnivores in the park - Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus. Viewing platforms leading to both exhibits allow for a close-up and personal encounter with guaranteed safety. We highly recommend feeding time. *''Spinosaurus'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' Chaotic Club This very special exhibit is unique to our park and features three unlikely dinosaur friends. Vector the Baryonyx, Espio the Carnotaurus and Charmy the Utahraptor were rescued as chicks from an egg smuggler looking to sell them on the black market. They hatched together and appear to have imprinted on each other - as a result, they were kept together and even now as adults, their bond is still as strong as ever. *''Baryonyx'' *''Carnotaurus'' *''Utahraptor'' Crocodile Lake This lake is home to our Deinosuchus, but also features enclosures for two close relatives that prefer the land as their home, rather than the water. *''Deinosuchus'' *''Kaprosuchus'' *''Postosuchus'' Desert House A specially designed house that mimics the deserts of what is now Mongolia some 75 million years ago. Home to our infamous pack of 'raptors, who cause quite the stir around feeding time. On warm days, our dinosaurs have access to outside pens. *''Oviraptor'' *''Prenocephale'' *''Protoceratops'' *''Shuvuuia'' *''Velociraptor'' Dino-Safari For those who want to get a little closer to some of our dinosaurs, the Dino-Safari is the perfect place to start. Hop aboard one of our dino-proof jeeps and you'll be taken in amongst our dinosaurs - they are relatively friendly and many will come to investigate. Your tour guide will even provide you with special pellets to feed some of these gentle giants. *''Chasmosaurus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Europasaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Kentrosaurus'' *''Nodosaurus'' *''Ouranosaurus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Stygimoloch'' *''Tenontosaurus'' Forest of Feathers A walk-through tropical house showcasing a variety of free-flying primitive birds. It is possible to buy a pot of mealworms to feed these little critters, but be careful...they might still nip. *''Anchiornis'' *''Archaeopteryx'' *''Caudipteryx'' *''Confuciusornis'' *''Iberomesornis'' *''Incisivosaurus'' *''Microraptor'' *''Sinornithosaurus'' *''Vegavis'' Monorail Trail Our special monorail system takes you through the largest exhibit in the park, and with it some of the largest dinosaurs. The majority are free-roaming, whilst a few are kept in separate enclosures due to their potentially dangerous behaviour. Free-roaming *''Apatosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Camarasaurus'' *''Camptosaurus'' *''Corythosaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Stegosaurus'' Enclosed *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Nasutoceratops'' *''Triceratops'' Petting Zoo Get up close and personal with some of our tamer dinosaurs, as well as other prehistoric critters. These dinosaurs are very friendly and love being stroked, but be sure not to tease them. *''Coelurosauravus'' *''Euparkeria'' *''Heterodontosaurus'' *''Lesothosaurus'' *''Microceratus'' *''Psittacosaurus'' *''Stegoceras'' *''Thecodontosaurus'' Pterosaur Aviary Our large aviary showcases the diversity of the pterosaur family. Note the wide variety of beaks for every habitat and occasion. *''Dsungaripterus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Pterodaustro'' *''Quetzalcoatlus'' *''Tapejara'' *''Tropeognathus'' Rise of the Mammals Whilst the dinosaurs reigned the earth, the mammals were looking to take over. Explore their very earliest days from the unlikeliest of origins - also a great stopping place for a rainy day. *''Didelphodon'' *''Diictodon'' *''Dimetrodon'' *''Gorgonops'' *''Lystrosaurus'' *''Megazostrodon'' *''Purgatorius'' *''Repenomamus'' *''Thrinaxodon'' *''Volaticotherium'' *''Zalambdalestes'' Others *''Allosaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Hypsilophodon'' *''Leaellynasaura'' *''Minmi'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Therizinosaurus'' *''Troodon'' Aquatic Park Amphibian House Info coming soon Bird Cove Info coming soon Burgess Shale Info coming soon Hell's Aquarium Info coming soon Jurassic Coast Info coming soon Kira and Dorry's Showtime Spectacular Info coming soon Mosasaur Lagoon Info coming soon Pterosaur Walkthrough Info coming soon Shark Tanks Info coming soon Others Info coming soon Glacier Park Info coming soon Category:Blog posts